Lars Ul Meta-Licana
Summary Lars Ulu, whose name is a reference to Lars Ulrich of Metallica, is the prince of the kingdom Meta-Licana. He is said to be Meta-Licana's greatest warrior, due to him having the ability to slay armies of thousands single-handedly. A portion of his power comes from the "blood of dragons" flowing through his veins, giving him the increased vigor, power, and speed, as well as the ability to use the "Ki", or spiritual power of the dragon for his attacks. He wields the dragon sword "Heavy Metal", a translucent blade with monstrous attack power, made even more lethal as it absorbs the "ki" of dragons to increase its destructive force. Fifteen years before the story starts, he fought Dark Schneider in a battle that would last for several days. Dark Schneider has already succeeded in conquering most of earth at this time and would only need to get a few more kingdoms to rule to world. Lars found himself losing the battle and hadn't the chance of victory. Finding no other choice, he summons the "Dragon Knight", a mechanical robot that towers over 500 meters and was original made by the Twelve Wise Men of Europa. The dragon itself, absorbing and multiplying the spiritual energy of anyone who used it, proved useful and helped Lars kill Dark Schneider. The Dragon Knight itself however was cursed, as it was meant to be used against Anthra-Sax, not Dark Schneider, and transformed him into a baby dragon. After the death of Dark Schneider, Lars is said to have gone missing, or even died, as no one knew what truly occurred on that day. In the form of a baby dragon, Lars spends his time looking for a successor to the Dragon Knight. He was eventually found by Gara, the ninja master and one of the "Four Lords of Havoc" and made to be his pet. He even follows Dark Schneider around to observe him, knowing full and well that they were once deadly enemies. Right before the angel attack on earth, the Dragon Knight was destroyed by Anthrax, thus freeing Lars from its spell. He tells Geo and the rest that the Dragon Knight isn't holy as they once thought and it was the reason behind his cursed form. During the angel attack, Lars fights on against the angels using the power of the dragon. He is the last to stand his ground (as the Sorcerer Shoguns and Samurai were slayed), though he eventually is killed by the higher ranked angels. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Lars Ul Meta-Licana Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: Over 70 Classification: Human Swordsman, Dragon Warrior, Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Skilled swordsman, Can amp his strength with Dragon Mode, Can completely trap and destroy Demi Gods, demons and Djinn using his dragon aura, Manipulation over all types of magic, and able to absorb and deflect magic into his sword Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Casually killed a Dominion Class Angel that was equal to or stronger than Anthrax) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Able to catch a pressurized air cannon in one hand casually from an angel that could create dents in a steel floor) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Fought prime Dark Schneider 15 years before the start of the story for several days) Stamina: Incredibly high; able to fight a massive amount of angels for long periods of time Range: Extended melee range; several hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A Translucid Zweihander (Heavy Metal) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Mode:' Lars can amplify his speed and strength many times over. *'Dragon Magnum Draconis Strike:' Gathers the ki of the dragon and shoots it at the opponent. As the ki of the dragon is a spiritual energy it can damage immaterial creatures. Lars fires an energy beam out of his sword strong enough to destroy Dominon class angels with ease. *'Dragon Mode 100x:' Lars raises his power to maximum levels, his spiritual energy materializes in the form of a dragon. This attack has the same destructive power as that of one hundred dragons and gives him the ability to destroy entire armies alone. *'God Sealing Sword Ultimate Attack! Instant Death Earth and Sky Hell and Heaven Strike!:' Lars charges forward on his dragon eradicating anything in his path. *'Double Sword of the Gods:' Gathers the ki of the dragon in his magical sword Heavy Metal and cuts his opponent in half in one blow. This technique is useful against Ogre Gods, Evil Gods, Angels and Demons. Note: It's possible that he was rusty when fighting the Angels since he has been out of commission for 15 years just like Dark Schneider was. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Forcefield Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6